


Late-Night Library

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, I'm Bad At Summaries, look at that alliterative title that's some good shit right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: It really was practically textbook.





	Late-Night Library

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!

She was working the late shift when she’d first heard the noise. A book falling off a shelf. It was, really, rather uninspired. Practically textbook. It was even a dark and stormy night.

All the same, she’d read her fair share of horror novels (what else was there to do, late at night in a _library_ ) and immediately decided to not investigate at all costs. Investigating the creepy noise was literally the fastest way to die in a horror novel. She considered leaving, but it was bucketing down and she’d forgotten her coat, and normally “There was a creepy noise, so I left immediately.” is not an acceptable excuse for leaving your shift early. So she stayed.

About five minutes later, she heard another book fall, in the same direction as the first book. She again decided against investigating, but at that point her coffee mug needed a refill and the coffee machine was down the corridor so she went down the corridor, past the room of falling books and weird creaky noises. And found out, standing in front of the machine trying to get it to work, that she was out of cash and therefore coffee was no longer an option.   
And so she moodily walked away, definitely not sulking when she heard a third book fall, and finally snapped. “Alright,” she stormed into the falling-book room, angrily flipping on the lightswitch. “What do you want, you goddamn attention-seeking ghost!” The room was empty, apart from three books on the floor. And a small pile of loose change on top of one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> New work coming out on Monday!  
> (No really I have two other works already prepared)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
